When Hatred Turns Mutual
by Nana drea
Summary: When Clare high school crush ends up bullying her and receive full hatred, how would she accept him as her husband to be when both family collides. More hearts are bound to break and how would he vow her back? They may be staying and sleeping in the same bed, but how would he cut the boundaries that she have already drew when his own feelings sparks for her...
1. Prologue

"JAAAAAAVVVVVYYYYEEEERRRRRRRR !"

I stroll across Level 4 of my campus in a half drench outfit filled with icky yucky rotten cheerios' bit soak in some expired skim milk smelling like a total garbage bin. Everyone was staring and whispering between themselves wondering how some retarded female got stuck in a high standard university in the middle of west Hampshire.

I swear he is going to pay for every bit of this! He and is skimping huge boob girlfriend and his bunch of cicadas' guy friends. Bit of laughter rings through the corridor as I rush into the toilet. I ran into the cubicle, slam the door and use one of the hose prepared to wash of those slimy bits of coloured cereal on my shirt. The smell was revolting enough that I can't stand mimicking vomit gesture anytime the smell comes in touch with my nose.

I swear I will get him for this even if it is the last thing I do! I stomp my feet and kick the cubicle hard enough that it shakes and send impulse along the rest of the cubicle wall. If the wall was made out of polystyrene or some other cheap materials, I swear there would be a huge hole in it or the whole cubicle would have fallen apart.

"You should have seen her face dude! Damn! Those buckets of expired cow's milk we got off Wal-Mart were worth every penny it cost out of little dope Anthony's pocket!"

I froze in my step and left the water running from the hose. Am I listening to the right female tone or did they enter into the female toilet out of coincidence? This is a huge hit! I should spread these around campus. Lecturers will be ashamed and even punish them for the mistake! A grin crosses my face and I off the hose as I reach for the door knob until I heard more male voices ringing right outside my cubicle.

"What's the buzzing all about dudes?"

More unknown alpha voices got me cringing in my spot. Did I enter the wrong toilet by coincidence? My breath caught up my throat as I lean myself behind the door. I heard hand slaps between them and even laughter and giggles between them as they joke around about the day's event.

The smell of freshly burned cigarettes caught my sense and I had to hold back my urge to cough. Due to my allergies towards smoke, any form of smoke, be it normal burning incense could get me wheezing and coughing my hearts out.

I silently lift the cover of the toilet bowl and step on it just to hide any veiling shadows that might attract them to doubt a spy. I sat there closing my mouth with my T-shirt although the foul smell was nauseating enough.

"Hey! Did anyone check the toilet cubicle just in case there are eaves droppers around?"

"Not really. Haven't place a thought about finding Anthony in any of the cubicle. That guy pees in his pants for god sakes!"

I heard someone kick the door of one of the cubicle. My heart race a mile and I got panic. I lift the latch and hold on to the hook at the back of the door. The cubicle next to mine was kick and strong impulse shake my cubicle and I know it's my turn next.

A gentle push and the door open with me hanging on to the hook praying that it does not break. I was holding my breath due to the intense atmosphere.

"BANG!"

I heard footsteps passing through my cubicle and people whispering and laughing.

"Look who do we have here? If it isn't brother?"

I gasped so hard that I almost choke and cough at the same time. My brother…

"How's cheerleading practice kiddo? Found your feminine side yet?"

"Leave me alone jerks!"

I heard rustle of cloth and shrieks of pain. Course of laughter broke out between them and teasing continued. My heart ache to know that my brother was treated in such a way thanks to my influence.

"Leave him alone, he is not worth teasing over…"

"Just because you can't get her 'heart' Javyer does not mean you can hurt her. You will earn her hatred and I will make sure it last till the end!"

The main toilet door was shut with a loud bang as they broke out in silence.

"Wow, he is intimidating…"

"Leave…."

"But Jay!"

"I said leave now!"

Bustle and rustle of clothes and footsteps got me to sigh loudly. They have finally left. The toilet fell silent and I got off the hook and pull my shirt down. I opened the door confidently and walk out halfway looking at the mirror and flaunt my curve until…

"Spying in the male's toilet my dear? I thought you got a way better idea of revenge towards your husband"

I stop in my step and froze. How can these happen? Why him out of every other man? I turn slowly to face the man that had got me drench in disgusting outdated product just to catch him leaning by the wall with his hands cross.

"I wouldn't have end up in this state if you would have just feed me with milk and cheerio's for breakfast…JAVYER!" as sarcastic as it was, he literally laugh at my reply.

"If I did not come up with those tricks I would not be enjoying the sight of your sports attire under those divine transparent outfits can I?"

I look down just to catch a glimpse of my black and orange sports bra visible through my white long formal attire. Although it's true that I am blushing however, the sight of him in front of me got me so piss of!

"Just get a life. Stop picking on my brother or I swear the rest of your academic life is a living hell Javyer."

I walk out of the toilet. With confidence stride I pull my shirt out of my pants and unbutton the top. Sometimes sacrifices are made just for some extra gigs.

"CLARE! CLARE!"

I turn in time to catch Jocelyn and Rudy running down the stairs with an open file in their hands. Panic shown across their face got me slightly worried.

"We can't manage to balance the account!"

"Students in the club refuse to accept new members!"

"You got documents to sign for the upcoming dance festival!"

"Miley does not want to corporate for the upcoming Gala performance!"

I look at them and showed my hand to stop them from talking any further. I showed my hand towards Rudy and she hand me the file hesitantly.

"Rephrase back the problems; Make it clear on those which are more important…"

As she rephrased the dilemma that our club was facing, I was busy keying in information in the accounts book. Whispered can be heard across the room from where I am standing.

"Isn't that Clare? The girl that was in the dumbest class back in High school?"

"Are you sure? I don't think so. That girl back then was pretty useless. By the way she lacks feminine figure not that woman over there"

They broke into fits of laughter before heading off elsewhere. I gave out a huge sigh as I completed the last of my club accounting data.

The Clare before is different than the Clare now. I am not that dumb useless girl that chased after the guy that I like for nearly 3 years, got rejected and embarrassed along the way, bad assumption and blame was severely pointed at me and my stupidity was my best personality of all.

The Clare now is a college 3rd year student studying in Business Foundation and a wife to the man I love from my high school years. The Clare now, holds a huge secret that others crave to know…


	2. Chapter 1-Flashback to my past

"My gaze was extremely focused on him. *sigh… He is the guy, my guy…"

"Dork ass! Stop straying away from the class! Ms Harrison does not like it one bit!"

"Errr…Errm…I'm so…o…ry?"

That was when Crystal hand fist came smacking on the back of my head. She drags me across our building corridor. It seems my normal day gaze on a bright shiny Tuesday got cut off.

"Have you been gazing at Mr Smart ass Jay again all morning?"

"*sigh…he is just too hunkish isn't he?"

"You have to quit dreaming already and make your move slow poke!"

Luke's hand came squishing down on the top of my head out of nowhere as he made another choking turn at my neck, choking me under his smelly armpit…

"LUKE! YUCKS! That smelly armpit of yours is such a mood breaker!"

"You would not have earned it if I didn't have to make lame excuses again to Ms Harrison!"

Another slap came hitting my ass from him as I jolt forward and glare at him angrily. He always does that yet they are my friends from the same batch of class. Ely-art class. Or what most of them will call it, Elephant class.

"Speaking of classes, finals are around the corner and Madam Bertha warned us about our entrance exam."

All of us gave out a huge sigh. It seems hopeless to even enter college now. But will he be in college? I am sure he will enter Oxford due to his smartness. I wish I am like him.

Smart, confidence traits, poker face and definitely heartless ass dude. However, what actually caught my attention during my first day in high school was his ability to speak in front of all of us and motivate each and every one of us to look forward to a whole new exciting life as a new junior in high school.

He got the looks, he got the brains and he definitely got my heart as well. Cupid shoot those damn arrows, make it three this time and make him love me….

"Clare? Clare… CLARE!"

I jolt out of my day dreaming and wipe off my drool of my cheek. Gosh I am drooling! Everyone literally laugh at me and started pointing fingers at me.

"One more time and you are off to the principal's office young lady!"

I stood outside the principal's office shaking my legs till it's my turn to enter. I sure got my ass busted this time. I shouldn't have lost focus during Algebra class just because I caught a glimpse of Jav walking past my corridor.

When the door clicks and Mr Stockholm secretary, Ms Lucina peered by the door and wink at me signalling me to come in, I stood up, ruffled my skirt and took a deep breath.

"Deep Breath Clara, it will all be over soon…"

"One step…save…Two step…save…Three step…AIYAK!"

I trip over the door divider and fall flat on my face.

"You ok honey?"

I got up and rub my forehead. My wide forehead is going to have some dark blue black spot for this. Just around the corner when I turn to ruffle my skirt, I saw him laughing with his course mate as he passes by the corridor. How embarrassing.

"Come on honey, we don't have much time"

I sweep up dust on my pinafore and took a deep breath before marching in, until, I realize I forgot to pick my detention slip of the floor. I drew funny faces all over it. I turn around and started scanning the floor. Where can it be?

"What is this pink slip?"

"Although it was a distance random question, I saw Javyer bent to collect the slip under his shoe until he started laughing and share it within his friends.

"Who fails English when it is your mother tongue? Oh my god! So much embarrassment"

He continued laughing and waved the slip sky high away from my reach. His classmates was laughing and even teasing me. Javyer's girlfriend, Bonalina was perching on his chest purring and smiling grimly at me.

I stared at the slip which was above my head. Being only 5 feet, I can barely touch his wrist. Ms Lucina got pissed and started stammering and warn them.

"Give her back the slip you damn brats. I got not much time too goof around with kids like you"

"Ms Lucina…"

She walk past me and grab the paper from Javyer hallway glaring at them. She hold my hands and drag me into the principal office.

"Come on Clare. We might as well get things done and get you out of here."

For a medium frame women with nerdy glasses and a size 35 skirt with huge blouse, she sure yank me hard enough to let me buckle in my steps and almost trip behind her. Those arms sure look solid from years of housework and lifting potato sacks. I almost kiss her ass if I did not put my right leg in front to balance my steps.

Javyer and his group gave out a huge grackle of laugh and even smack palms with one another. I felt miserably embarrass as the door shut behind me and as Ms Lucina let go of me, I started rubbing my sore wrist and followed her into the principal room.


	3. Chapter 2-Meet Eric

I rested my head on my hands supported by both my elbows in the table. Gosh! Too much stress for the day and how do I equip myself for the rest of the week? Being a part of the Business Faculty co-domain ambassador sure is tough. Works are piling, assignments, student conference and an upcoming field trip under the dance club. I can go insane if I don't focus back on my daily college life. Mr Edmund won't allow me to drop out from one of the international marketing strategy competition being held in LA. I gave out another abrupt sigh before lifting my head from my resting hands.

"GEEZ ERIC! What the hell!"

I gasp out of shock and almost fall off my seat. His face was inches away from mine and he was staring at me with those bright mahogany brown eyes with a huge grin smack on his face. My hands rested on my chest as I took in deep strides of breath. My breathing was un-proportion and it feels like ages since I got scare off like that.

"Hey honey! You look devastated."

There he goes again, his lame smile plastered on his face with his eyebrow raised at me.

"What your problem Eric, you know I have such weak heart! I would have been on the ground unconscious with my whole body going stiff or in some Trans! Gosh! You are such a moron"

"Chillax mate! It was unexpected. You look like a dope in full depression mood. What's bothering you my dear?"

He shifted his backpack and rested it on the seat beside him. He unzip his black leather bag and started pulling out sandwiches, rusty blue journal and his usual Sketcher branded water bottle. His usual routine anytime he comes into the cafeteria during his break. His act does have a truce in it. Eric is not the usual straight minded guy that everyone taught so. He is practically a gay on the dominant side of it and he is my true organizer when it comes to my hectic schedule. With his tight shirt portraying his rigid and toned up chest muscle followed by a V neck Vass with GAP coloured skinny jeans, this guy is way beyond updated, he is hot!

"I got too much things lying unbothered on my plate. I just got no idea where to start."

I sigh abruptly as a frown shaped over my face. I look at him and winched when he suddenly gave me a huge smile.

"I can't deny how busy your schedule is, but I sure can promise you a short break and an outing with the rest of the group for the weekend"

He opened his blue battered up journal and started searching for empty dates and listing down a couple of events on his diary. The amount of blue, red and black pen marks on his book looks like a scribble rather than writing. It was all I have for this month and he managed to track it down to the very last detail of my opening speech for this coming freshmen orientation day.

"I would love that! I will inform you if there are any changes to the plan."

As usual my own reply anytime it comes down to having fun on my own. I may be a college student; people always assume that we have more chance on freedom but not me. I'm leading a double life for nearly 3 years now and I hate hiding things from my friends mostly Eric, who had been there for every scene that happened in my life. I need to get permission from Javyer before I know the outcome of what's going to happen this weekend.

Even thinking of his name gives me shudder what not speaking to him at home. It's intense enough anytime we try to spark up conversation over dinner with his parents, I will end up eating my own hearts out. As bitter as it is to the throat, bitter it was to my heart. It was all an act, a plot created by him yet I was meaning enough to sway into it and dance to his rhythm. A fool I have been for years but being bonded into an eternal relationship? It was never in my life dictionary at all!

I got choke out of my fantasy when I felt huge rough hands cupping both my cheek. As my vision came into focus, Eric was in front of me with both his eyes looking at me an eyebrows twitching in furrow. There's a pang of worried plastered across his face.

"Honey pie, it's time for you to go home, scruff up, get a nice warm bath and get into bed early today ok? Those eye bags of yours looks horrible on your face and those pale lips! Oh no! It's a major disaster to the fashion world."

He swatted his hands and made weird face expression of disgust as he compared my looks to some fashion brutality advertisement gone bad. Gosh! Do I seriously look that bad? I cup my face and I felt my eye lids fluttered heavily. I glance at my wrist watch and gave a huge sigh.

"It's only 5pm Eric, I still have to check on the club meeting minutes before I could rest for the day."

"Leave it all to me honey pie. I will get it from Cassandra, recheck it and send it to you. But first of all, get your ass back home or I swear you will feel sorry for the rest of the week!"

"But tomorrow preparation for Economics group assignment! I haven't drafted the out plan yet!" I started whining.

"Shut up Clare! Don't get me pissed and start spatting at you. You know how I am when I get pissed. You need the rest; I bet you can't even stand without wobbling yourself. All those task in hand can be handled and for once go and get some sleep." Eric literally stood up and placed both his arms on his hips and look at me with his angry expression written all over it.

I smiled at him, gave my hand up in surrender and took my bag.

"Ok, I give up. I will follow what you say and make sure I get some rest tonight. Happy?"

"Atta girl! Now go before rush hour begins. Next bus is at 5.10pm. Run barracuda run!"

I snatch my bag by my side and adjusted my white beanie. A flying kiss was passed Eric's way and he made a catching gesture before placing his hand on his chest. I ran out of campus just in time to see bus NO 560 halting at the bus stand. I ran like a mad cow just in time to hop on the rusted steps of the bus halfway even receiving a free glare from the conductor himself.

"Sorry…"

I smiled pathetically before scoping out my bus card from my pants and scan through the green electronic machine beside the conductor.

It's going to be a long way home. I sighed and turn away to catch a seat myself only to get dumb founded enough that there was not even one seat available. Then standing it shall be. I walk to the middle of the walkway and hold on to one of the yellow rubber handle above my head. Seems like there will be more dragging and balancing before I reach home. Another sigh escape my pale lips as I pull my backpack in front and hold it tightly just to avoid from pick pockets.


	4. Chapter 3-How bad life was

"You are such a low excuse for a daughter! I can't believe you fail in your subjects all over again? Your finals are near and you are still goofing around?"

My mother coughs and whizz as she rest her head back on the white fluff up pillow. I stood by the door way to her ward with my report card in hand as I stared to the ground. My tears threaten to escape my eye lids in mere minutes. No matter how much I try, with constant after school working hour and my responsibility to care for my brother and my mum hospital bill, my grades was a dishevel to my mum.

"Mum, but I…"

"Don't even speak Clare! I am sick of having you, I am sicker of knowing how stupid you are!"

I felt sharp stab within my chest. It hurts so much when it comes from my own mother. Drips of luke warm drops started splattering on the white concrete tiles. I felt my mum gasp.

"I'm so sorry; I did not mean to say such stuff"

I look up as she covered her mouth with her hands. I smiled at her and wipe of my tears. Compared to my younger brother, I was nowhere near his ranking either.

"It's not your fault mum, I know where I stand and I will push myself and be where you want me to be."

I left the room and started walking down the hallway of St. Xavier Medical Institute as my tears started dripping down my flush cheeks. It may be an Alzheimer attack or due to the concussion that that had ever since the accident that befalls her, but coming from her alone hurts more than I can bare.

I sat outside the bench in front of the hospital and took in deep strides of breath. I kept reminding myself that I should not cry. My brother will worry more if he finds me in this state. I hold my tears back and my voice which threaten to escape from my lips. I wipe of my tears and blink a couple of times.

Just in time my hand phone decides to chime up "Jetlag" and I started rummaging through my handbag. Geraldine's name was flashing on the screen and I answered her call.

"Hey Hon! Sorry to interrupt your Friday Clare but I need you to check in for work because one of our workers is on MC. You don't mind would you? I will pay extra for your over time."

The sight of "extra pay" chime through my ear drum and my whole body went rigid. Extra income for the month is not a huge matter for me at all. I chirp a "yes" and end the call just in time to see Mr Gregory crossing over the pavement with his bodyguards. He waved at me from a distance and I knew that my chance of escaping was on a scale of zero to nothing. I smiled broadly and stood up, ruffled my worn out beige dress so that I still look decent in front of him.

"Clare! It's so nice to see you! Give your papa a smooch will you?"

I hug him instantly and broke off briefly enough to catch his guards taking closer steps to him. Living the high live, who wouldn't want? Mr Gregory was my mum's childhood best friend and he always visits her ever since she was admitted due to the accident. She had major concussion ever since then and went into coma for two whole months. Doctor believe her liver was infected from her broken rib cage and chances of surviving from paralyze was slim.

"Kid you can come to me if you are having difficulties aite? You are like my daughter and I will help you no matter what"

A grin cut across his face. I know his intention is good, however, it is not likely of me to go around begging for sympathy and luxury from people. I smiled and nod back at him. It took me mere seconds to end out conversation before leaving him gaping at my escape.

I shot out with just a slight wave of goodbye before dashing towards the bus that was about to leave the bus stand. I hop on the bus just in time as the door shuts behind me. Gosh that was close…

"Avenue Orchard route please"

The conductor nod at me as I scan my bus card and find for a place to sit.

"I'm so sorry Clare, I know it was on a short notice but no one could have done better than you"

"No worries Geraldine, I'm glad you called, I had extra bills to pay as well this month."

I smiled at her as I carried one of the grocery box filled with potatoes, carrots and onions from the front door all the way to the back kitchen. It's selfish of her not to advertise for new recruits but then I love working in Au Lit café and dessert shop. It's a small corner shop with an English Garden backyard serving tea and scones with multiple other desserts for customers who don't mind paying extra for the ambience.

It's already half past 10 as I glance at my watch. I gave out a devastating sigh and unlatch my apron. I went over to my locker and change into my normal attire before leaving the shop with a mere goodbye as a parting gift.

I bet Alan should be at home revising his studies again until I come home. Too much work loads and family problems on the line that I dare to jeopardize my studies. I started failing my grades ever since dad left us for a woman and moved into an apartment in California. Cutting all connection as my father and even kicking us out from our own homes and selling them just to fulfil his wife desire.

It's already two years since that incident. It still lingered in my mind as fresh as a new day event. My parents got into a fight and my dad left the house leaving my mum to fend for herself. She took up odd hour jobs just to get enough money to buy groceries.

Working as a part time floristry, she got hit by an oncoming car while carrying out a bouquet of flower for her customer across the street. If life wasn't so hard, I bet Alan and I would be living in a more comfortable and happy home rather than skimping around for every penny and buying things off clearance sale.


	5. Chapter 4-My humble homeNOT!

Facing my home huge metallic painted gate, I stop and took in deep strides of breath. Why must the bus stop be so far away from this area? I am aware that it is a much more secluded housing area on the top of the hill. How steep can the hill be?

"Gosh my back!"

I grunt as I bent myself to the back. Cracks of bones can be heard before I straighten my body and gave out another sigh. The sun was high up above my head and streak of sweat can be felt streaming at my back. I glanced at my watch and it was already 6p.m. I scramble through my backpack for my keys. I had to hit my gate remote a couple of times just to make it function.

As the huge gate clank and the gear whirled, I pouted and bloated my cheeks just to waste a couple of seconds until it fully opens. My Ford Focus came into view in one of the garage. I haven't touched my car much ever since Javyer got it for me for my past Birthday. White 2.0 turbo engine and it really gave me sweet flashback once in a while, anytime I look at it. I step into the porch and one of the maids came out and greeted me.

"Welcome home Miss Clare, Should I carry your bag for you?"

"It's alright Felara, I can manage." I smiled at her and sat down on the cold white tile of the porch and started loosening my shoe strings. She was still standing behind me waiting for my next order. Just to lighten the atmosphere I spark up a conversation.

"Has Mr and Mrs Gregory come home yet?"

Although their car was nowhere in sight, just to double confirm what I see.

"They will be home soon. Even Mr Javyer will be home soon. He called and asks me to prepare dinner by 6.30p.m"

I grab my shoes and stood up with a bright smile on my face.

"Thanks Felara. Please inform them that I won't be joining for dinner tonight. Just come up with some excuse."

"But Miss? Again?"

"Or just tell them that I am very tired, with huge panda eyes, or I was sleep walking when I came home or something."

I mimic a dead zombie walking with my hands spread in front whistle my shoe was still dangling at the end of my fingertips. Felara broke into fits of laughter at my action. I smiled broadly at her. She is one of the most cheerful workers in the house and I love to see her smile. She just sparks my day anytime she smile or laugh nonchalantly.

I passed her my keys and she closed the gates for me. With my backpack strap at my back I ran up the twirl steps all the way to 2nd floor. This house is too huge and my bedroom is right down the hallway, the third Oak door on the right with a sign "Happily Married" dangling from one of the hooks in front of the door. I took the sign and turn it upside down. It has been part of my routine every time I enter my room. It just sickens me to see that sign on the door. It was one of Javyer niece plan of hooking it up with some stupid reason that everyone can feel the flow of love coming from the room. Gosh small kids thinking are filled with disorientated fantasy.

I closed the door and drop my bag beside the couch in the room. I took of my beanie and ruffled my hair just to allow it to sway freely. I took my shoes and open my wardrobe which was unsurprisingly a huge walk in wardrobe. It's expected of the Drew family I guess. My side of the wardrobe is on the left and Javyer is on the right. As I step my foot into the wardrobe, the light automatically flick on. I open my shoe drawer and I stared at my shoe collection. All I have is two flats, one sandals and one converse. I place my blue checker shoe in place and glanced at my one and only black heel collecting dust at the side of the drawer.

I manage to get those heels also thanks to my "acting" formal dinner party with Javyer. I was forced into wearing those slim heels by Mrs Gregory. Sometimes I feel like strangling the shit out of that woman. The devil that wants to reincarnate my whole fashion sense. The amount of dresses she managed to sneak into my wardrobe was unbelievable. She threw off most of my baggy and comfy t-shirts including my jumpsuits.

I had to promise her that I will change my whole wardrobe only if she allows me to shop on my own. In return I manage to get more pair of jeans and leggings with t-shirts and graphic baggy Tee's. It freaks the daylight out of her. It was the most epic moment ever when she started nagging and pestering Javyer to do something about me. Duh! Javyer was siding me throughout the ordeal because I manage to threaten him by using his 'magazines' as an exchange. If my clothes and fashion sense goes out of the door, so does it with his dirty mag. I manage to find it under his crates of shoe box in his wardrobe.

I closed my drawer and grab my pyjamas in one of the closet drawers. Getting from the wardrobe to the other side of the room was also a huge hassle. The bathroom was on the other side of the room. I closed my wardrobe doors and made it across the room, crossing and dodging furniture's and even Javyer's shoes lying on the floor near the foot of the bed. I shook my head in disbelief. No matter how many times I inform him about shoes on the carpet, he tends to take it as a mere slip of annoyance.

The bathroom was huge! Sometimes I don't get it either with people and "big". It's like a form of luxury and wealth. Do they even know how long does it take to scrub this toilet? Freaking one hour! I had to squat and brush the toilet the first time I came. Pardon my attitude, not only am I a clean freak, but I am more of an independent kid as well. I received massive lecture from Mrs Gregory because of staining my hands doing low class jobs. Standards and status just sickens me to the core.

I cast my dirty laundry in the laundry basket at the side of the bathroom and step into the shower quizzically trying to twist the tap and balance hot and cold water to get luke warm water. The bathroom was rather impressive though, not only is it big, the interior is menacing as well. Glass door shower area, side Jacuzzi tub and grooming area with enough space to put a huge polar bear carpet right in the middle of the bathroom. You guess it, it's that huge.

The feeling of warm liquid and vapour against my skin was so relaxing. I felt drowsy for a while as I enjoyed the sensation. Once done, I slid open the glass door and reach out for my towel, halfway through dragging along my clothes without realising. Due to the thick vapour within the shower cubicle, it was hard for me to judge what I took until I felt something drop at my leg. I reach out to feel my smooth satin pyjamas on the wet floor.

"CRAP! How the hell…?"

I gave out an abrupt sigh and took my shirt up, wrap my towel around myself and walk out of the bathroom over to the sofa and fling my clothes on the comfy cushion. I went over to my dressing table and unhook my used clothes hanging by the wall which was a tank top, a huge almost visible white shirt with big pockets in front of it and a short. I wore it the day before when I took Damien out for a stroll around the garden.

Damien is the son of Jeremy, Javyer eldest brother of 7 years. They do come over each day for a visit and stayed over in the weekends just to spend time with the whole family. Sometimes I do envy Jeremy and Aileen because they were able to form the happiest bond with each other. All Aileen ever does was smile, laugh and tease with her partner of eternality. Me? It's always one fight after another, throwing sarcasm and glares. Sometimes all we ever do is spat at each other.

I walk over to my bag and grab my cell phone out which was a Nokia-X5 and flung myself on the king size bed crossing my legs over the other. I flip my phone open only to get 3 unread messages and 2 email notification. Some were just reminder from organizers about upcoming events around the campus and I have two pending report to check on. I cursed under my breath and got up just to grab my laptop by the side table and start on my work before I seriously start dozing off and sleep like a dead log.

I slam the door of my BMW X9 shut loudly as I walk over to the Ford Focus parked in the garage next to mine. I touch the hood of the car just to know how long it has been park and there was barely a spark of heat radiated from the car. She didn't drive again today did she? Sometimes I wonder why I ever bought her a car at all! I ran my hand through my hair as I walk towards the front door of the house only to find my mum already plastered herself in front of the door with a huge smile on her face.

"You are late dear, we are about to have dinner without you."

"Is Clare home yet mom?"

I ignored her reminder and went straight to the question. I'm eager to know whether she is home or not. All my mum did was shrugged her shoulder that she don't have a clue whether Clare is home yet. I kick my leather shoe off flinging one of the pair at least five meter away from the other and went into the house, up the flight of steps, down the hallway and came to our room only to find the sign turn upside down again. A smile threatened to appear on my lips because that literally calms my nerve down. Anytime she does that, it shows that she is home. I turn the sign back to its original position and open the door only to find the laptop screen light shining on the bed whereas the whole room glooms in darkness. I went over to the switch and on one of the bulb lights near the balcony at the end of the room just to get dim lights shining across the room.

She was fast asleep in front of the laptop with her head rested on her arms in front of the computer. Her fringe falling gracefully covering one of her eyes. It surprises him sometimes with the way she manages things around. Only he knows how messy, clumsy and reckless she can be with her disorientation of matters. There were piles of papers and a pen on top of it scattered right beside her laptop.

A slight chuckle escaped my lips as I shook my head in disbelief. I went over to her bed and took her laptop off the bed and saved her draft before shutting the laptop of. She fidgets and woke up sleepily looking at me. I instantly slam her laptop lid and drop it on the side table before I stood up and look at her from the bed end.

"Javyer…? Is that you?"

She blinks her eyes a couple of times as her legs climb up the bed and she sat on her knees looking at me while rubbing her eyes. Her shirt threatened to fall over her shoulder and her hair falling wildly over her shoulder. Dark brown wavy hair barely reaching her collar bone yet it falls perfectly complimenting her cheek bones.

"You are late for dinner, mom doesn't even have a clue that you are home"

She yawned and looks at me with her eyebrow raised and a grin cutting across her lips. Her fringe fell over her eyes again as she pushes it away from her eyes and look at me.

"I'm not going down for dinner, I told Felara earlier. I'm too tired to do so."

"You should have told me earlier, at least I would have told the chef to prepare meal for three instead of four"

"I don't even want to talk to you right now. "

She shifted and got off the bed and started arranging her papers and books. She walks in front of me slightly pushing me away and place her things on the sofa. That's all she ever does, shut me off and ignore me.

"Is it because of what happened this morning?"

She sat on the sofa and cross her legs, placing those papers on her lap. I know this is all a mere act as a way of making me feel irritated. She stops reverently and looks up at me and smile. Here it goes again…

"I just want you to know Javyer, that you are the…"

I raised an eyebrow at her with my hands on my hips waiting for the unexpected fall of her words.

"…biggest asshole I have ever met."

Instantly her face expression turn cold as she place everything back on the sofa and walk up to me looking straight into my eyes.

"Do you want to add anything to what you have told me? I would accept every compliment you give open heartedly dear."

I moved closer to her and look down at her with a smirk across my face. I smiled at her and I could see the gleam of anger building up in her. She rolled her eyes and walks around me and went to her side of the bed. Flinging the comforter open, she climbs under the sheets and tuck herself in.

"Admit defeat in a much silent way I see."

She fidget under her covers and closed her eyes shut making me smile broadly before I burst out into fleet of laughter.

"Sometimes you just have to give in Clare; you might not know how much you can actually enjoy the love I am able to offer." I told menacingly

I duck as one of the pillows came flying my way and hit the door of my wardrobe. Strong throw! I never doubt that off her.

"In your dreams!"

She went deeper into the covers and threw the sheet over her head. Sometimes her childish act actually tickles my core. I walk out of the room, closing the door with enough laughter to last me until I reach the dining hall. My parents look up at me with much confusion and I just shove them away and sat across my mum.


	6. Chapter 5-Back to the past again

***When I was 17***

"I can never conquer all this in a day! ERRGHH!"

I grip both my ponytail on both side of my head and slam my forehead on the table. Algebra is so freaking difficult! I immediately look up when I heard the door to my apartment click open and a gust of wind swept into the room. I turn in my seat and smiled to see both the guy that I adore the most in my life step into the apartment.

"Hey sis! We manage to get some hot tea and croquette for supper if you are hungry"

A grin flash across my small brother face as he showed the take out he has in his hand. I look up at my uncle, my mum's brothers who use to visit us once in a while with groceries in hand. He smiled at me as he place two bags of groceries on the coffee table.

"I have some leftover chicken broth in the kitchen if any of you want some."

I stood up and pulled my t-shirt down as I walk to the table to get the grocery bags.

"Thanks for the grocery supply again Uncle Bert, you shouldn't trouble yourself much with this, I could have managed."

"I'm only doing this because you guys are my nephew and niece. I care for both of you just like my own children. I may not have any kids for the past ten years; at least do me a favour would you."

I smiled and nodded at him before walking over to the kitchen to place the bags. Bert may love us a lot, but his wife sickens me to the core. All she lust for is his cold cash out of his mining job. She despises us so much and would rather make us wash her dirty dishes and laundry anytime we come over to her place. It's not that I mind about it, but as a part of the family, it hurts to know how far standards are able to divide affection and care for one another.

I on the stove fire just to reheat the chicken broth. There were some leftover bread on the dining table and I turn enough to let me jump up on one of the stools and squeal my lungs out! The dirty creature shriek as well and jump of the table, on to the stool I was on which got me screaming and jumping on the stool. Bert and Dylan appear by the door way with a shock expression on their face.

"What happen?"

Dylan burst out laughing at me who was still standing on the stool with my hands up on the ceiling trying to protect my head from hitting the brittle ceiling. A smile appeared on Bert's face before Dylan started mimicking my shrieking voice and he burst out laughing as well.

"It's not funny! That thing is so huge! It feasted on the remaining bread I left on the table."

I look at the bread loaf on the table which already have a fresh batch of hole in the middle of it. How can I be so careless! There goes my meal for tomorrow. Bert cleared his throat and signal me to come down from the stool.

I jump down and turn of the boiling pot on the stove before it starts spilling all over the stove.

"I bought a new batch of loaf just now; it's in one of the grocery bags. You don't need to worry."

I smiled at him and brought the broth into the living room with Dylan at my bag with bowls and spoons.

"I can't believe this is happening at night. I bet our neighbours are awake thanks to my screaming." I sigh loudly as I sat on the cold floor around the tea table.

'You sure squeal the living day lights out of me. I can't believe you got freak out because of a rat!"

Dylan started laughing at me again and he received a pinch on his shoulder making him groan in pain. Bert already started digging into his meal as he enjoyed our little duel.

P.s-I cant manage to finish this topic yet because I have loads of assignments to handle. Will do it by tomorrow XD


End file.
